When moving slowly, passengers of an inflatable watercraft often sit on the inflatable side chambers of the watercraft or on a rigid seat that extends between the two inflatable chambers. Ropes or handles are often provided on top of the inflatable chambers to help passengers hold on to the watercraft. When moving more quickly, passengers often sit or kneel on the floor of the dinghy or an interior seat. These seating positions function well for adults and older children, but fail to provide a safe and comfortable seating arrangement for toddlers on the watercraft.